1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods of designing, operating and maintaining satellite communication systems and in particular to a system and method for mitigating communications interference between satellite communications systems in different orbits.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for worldwide communications communication is growing rapidly. This growth is propelled by the convergence of the telecommunications and computer industries, the rapid expansion of wireless technologies and the ever-expanding use of the Internet, which has made significant inroads into everyday life. The growth of small offices and home offices, the emergence of a mobile work force, and the development of multimedia applications have also contributed to the rapid growth of data related communications.
The emerging market for Internet/Intranet/Extranet connections requires a satellite system capable of providing short-delay, global-coverage, and high-bandwidth communication. The rapidly growing demand for Internet connections which require broadband data communication, known as access services (AS).
Internet service providers (ISPs) and related telecommunications providers are currently enhancing existing technologies and creating new infrastructures to support Internet services. Web access, electronic commerce, and remote access will soon be services available to everyone. Online data applications are rapidly going beyond basic email and file transfer functionality to encompass services such as videoconferencing, interactive multimedia collaborations and multicasting.
As Internet and multimedia applications increasingly drive the rapid growth of internetworking service markets, end-users of these services require that service providers transmit and process more data more rapidly.
Online user growth is skyrocketing as users discover the World Wide Web as a superior technology platform for delivering news, information, correspondence and entertainment. By the year 2000, the number of Internet users is expected to reach close to 300 million worldwide with more than four million business sites established on the Internet. Over 580 million computers in use by the year 2000, and total global IP services revenues are forecast to top $16 billion by 2002. Further, total online U.S. households are forecasted to reach 35 million by the year 2000.
Also fueling the demand for more bandwidth is e-commerce, which is growing at a remarkable rate. Increasingly, businesses realize that creating a business presence on the Internet allows them to reach more people economically. Consumers have embraced e-commerce due to its convenience and timesaving nature. As a result, e-commerce is expected to grow to $400 billion by the year 2002, accounting for approximately 8% of all retail purchases worldwide.
These millions of online transactions will require immediate connectivity solutions, especially in areas of the world where little or no Internet infrastructure is available creating a comprehensive terrestrial infrastructure will be too costly and time consuming. Moreover, intelligent agents that can facilitate user tasks (such as price comparisons) will further increase bandwidth needs.
Another development fueling the demand for bandwidth is Internet telephony service, a nascent market poised for dramatic growth. It has been forecasted that by 1999, Internet phone service worldwide will grow from virtually nothing to a $560 million business and, by 2001, packet-switched networks will account for about one percent of global long distance traffic—about 12.5 billion minutes worth.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that there is a need for a system providing high bandwidth data communication services. This need can be met with conventional terrestrial data communication systems; however, such systems are difficult and expensive to implement. The need can also be met with satellite systems in geosynchronous or geostationary (GSO) orbits, but the number of orbital slots is limited, and it is difficult devise earth stations of a reasonable power level and complexity that can communicate with such satellites.
There is therefore a need for a non-geostationary system NGSO provides high bandwidth communications. At the same time, communications with the NGSO system must not interfere with existing or future GSO systems. The present invention satisfies that need with a system constellation that meets a significant part of the enormous demand for bandwidth for global network interconnectivity.